


Sweeter Than Pain

by lashworthe



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, IronFrost - Freeform, Loki - Freeform, M/M, Post Avengers, violent Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lashworthe/pseuds/lashworthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When strange magical creatures threaten to bring Earth to the edge of destruction, the Avengers have no choice but to turn to the one person least likely to save it, Loki. There is more to Loki's motivation than it seems, and when a magical spell backfires and ties Tony Stark to Loki, the billionaire finds himself in a twisted world that he couldn't have imagined. </p><p>There are depictions of torture, but not excessive gore. <br/>Ironfrost and smut later on. </p><p> </p><p>Inspired because I wanted to write a stronger, meaner, darker Loki....<br/>We'll see how it goes as this progresses!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bargain

“Soooo…that went well.” Tony drummed his fingers on the conference room table.

“Stark, if I want your opinion, I will ask for it.” Fury glared, “Now, would someone care to tell me what the hell happened out there?”

“I don’t know.” Natasha spoke up first.

"Sir, I've never fought anything like that." Steve hesitantly let go of his arm, still not use to how quickly his wounds healed.

"They were...some kind of dog creature." Banner spoke softly. He was pacing back and forth in front of the windows, calming his nerves. He'd escaped injuries for the most part, though his head ached, as it always seemed to after letting the other guy out. He rubbed his temples, "Nothing seemed to work on them."

"And even if they went down, they were right back up again. Even when they got pulverized, they still sprang back." Clint sat still, arm bound tightly in a sling.

"So what? We're being attacked by a pack of stray dogs?" Fury narrowed his eyes, "You all withstood an alien invasion, and this is stopping you?"

Tony rolled his eyes, "Can we be done?"

"Not until we've got an answer about what is happening here. Those things are still running free! Just because they retreated for now doesn't mean they won't be back."

"But why did they retreat?" Natasha leaned back in her seat, adjusting her position as the chair hit on bruises along her back. "They had the advantage."

"A trial run," Tony shook his head, "Son of a bitch, that was just the warm up to see what we're made of."

"Thor, you're being awfully quiet," Steve glanced at his side, "You didn't get hurt, did you?"

"Oh please, point break? Hurt? Like that would ever-"

"I recognize those creatures." Thor stood up, "From legends and myths."

"...and what are they?" Banner glanced nervously to the door.

"...I have heard them called the Abatu. They...They are not of any realm I know."

Steve glanced around the room, seeing Tony already playing on his phone. "A name doesn't help us destroy them Thor. Do you know anything else? Anything?"

"I do not know much on them." Thor took a deep breath, "Loki is the one who first told me about them."

"Loki?"

The room went suddenly stiff, and Banner took an instinctive step towards the door.

"Are you saying he has something to do with this?" Fury turned his full gaze to Thor.

He shook his head, "Loki is in Asgardian prison, his powers stripped from him. He could not summon anything, let alone transport these creatures to Midgard. This is not Loki's doing." He hesitated, "But...he could perhaps give us answers."

"We are not negotiating with a criminal." Clint's fingers curled into his fist.

"I understand your worries friends, but, these creatures, they are something that he would be familiar with. He could advise us. He is eager to repent for the harm he has caused."

Steve sighed, "Thor, we just can't trust him."

"Let me speak with him. He will listen to reason."

"Yeah, cause that went really last time someone tried to reason with him." Tony muttered under his breath.

"Please, give me this chance. Loki will know about these Abatu; his information could aid us. We do not have the time to waste."

"He is right. Those things could be back any time." Steve said after several long moments.

Banner rubbed the bridge of his nose, "If we have to go to Loki for help, we are in worse shape than I thought."

"You've got one day Thor." Fury finally said.

Thor nodded, "You have my word. I will return with aid."

"Good luck there point break." Tony stood up and slapped Thor's back, "Make sure Loki knows how much we all just miss him terribly."

Thor frowned, but didn't respond before he thundered from the room.

"...Alright, can we all go pass out now? I don't know about you guys, but my everything hurts." Tony stretched, grimacing as his back popped, and the bruises that swelled against his abdomen stung even more.

 "No one is to leave the base until Thor returns. Am I clear?"

Everyone slowly stood.

Steve nodded, "We will meet back here as soon as Thor returns."

Thunder boomed outside the base. Fury looked them all over before leaving the room.

"Everyone get some rest, that fight really took a lot of us." Steve closed up the room behind everyone. "Guest rooms are-"

"Yeah, yeah, we got it. Aye, aye." Tony dismissively waved his hand as he headed down the hallway towards his own room. Once Tony was in his small Shield-appointed room, he pulled his phone back out. "Jarvis, access remote camera 17. Let's see what Asgard looks like." he grinned as the phone's screen slowly flickered to life.

Rainbow colors flickered across the screen, and Tony shook the phone, but when the rainbow started to move and he could see the swish and flick of Thor's cape he settled back down.

"I'll be damned... it's a fucking rainbow. Thor lives on a rainbow." Tony settled into his chair, expanding the feed to a holographic full screen floating above his bed.

The rainbow ground and world rushed by with a low rumble, and in a few flashes of color and jerking of the camera that nearly made Tony sick, Thor came to a stop again.

“Father.” Thor’s voice was calm, “I must speak with Loki.”

“The creatures attacking Midgard?” A deeper voice aged with time answered, and Tony cursed the little video bug being on Thor’s back so he couldn’t see who was speaking.

“You know? …Of course you do. Yes, I believe the Abatu are attacking Midgard. Do you know what is summoning them?”

The other man hmmed, “It is something between worlds. Something in the void where not even Heimdell’s eyes can see.”

“I believe Loki needs to come to Midgard with me father. My allies, they fight valiantly, but I fear this battle will be lost if we cannot find the source of this dark magic.”

“Thor, Loki is dangerous, to bring him back to Midg-“

“We can bargain with him. Allow him a piece of his power back to him when he rids Midgard of this new trouble.”

“Bargain with Loki? That is a contract writ in blood and chaos. You would do as well to try to keep the wind captured Thor, you know that as well as I.” He sighed heavily, “And what then? With his powers restored what is to stop him?” The man sighed, “Thor, I would not put you in the position to have to fell your brother.”

“I do not have a brother any longer.”

“Family runs deeper than blood Thor. You and Loki will always be brothers whether you claim it or not. Your fates are tied together at the very roots of Yggdrasil and there is nothing that can break that thread.” the man spoke softly,  “I will let you choose the path to take with this Thor. Prove yourself. You know where Loki’s cell is; the guards will not stop you.”

“Thank you Father.” Thor turned to leave and Tony finally got a glimpse of the war and time ravaged man sitting on a golden throne.

The man held up a hand, “And Thor?”

“Yes father?”

“Speak with your mother before you decide. She wishes to see you.“

“I will,” Thor promised before walking away from the man on the throne.

“Thor’s dad is a god version of Fury…” Tony muttered, “Fucking eye patches…” he shook his head, “I swear if his mother looks like Hill…”

He pushed a notification that Pepper was calling off the screen, “Jarvis ignore until video feed is over.”

“Are you certain sir?”

“Yes Jarvis.” He had to look away through the cascade of colors and the jerking of the camera clinging to Thor’s cape, closing his eyes until he heard a soft knock and then a woman’s voice. Slender arms wrapped around Thor, blocking the camera and Tony held his breath that his little camera bug would stay in place. He let out a long sigh when she let go of Thor and stepped back. “I did not think you would be home so soon.”

“There is trouble on Midgard.”

“Oh? Did you come to your father for aid?”

Thor coughed, “I spoke with father, but I cam here for Loki.”

Tony heard the woman take in a sharp breath, “Thor, the sentencing is already done. You cannot-“

“I do not come to end him,” Thor’s tone was softer than Tony had ever heard it before.

“I know what Loki has done is…reprehensible, but he is your brother.”

“No he is not.”

Her voice dropped, “He is my son. No matter his crimes, no matter the blood that runs in his veins, he is my son just as you are my son during the good and the bad.”

“He has attempted genocide of the Jotuns, and brought death to Midgard.” Thor’s words sounded rehearsed and Tony suddenly wondered how many times Thor had, had to tell himself that.  

“Do you remember when you were young and your arm was caught by a bilgesnipe’s horn?”

Thor sighed, “I do recall it mother, and Loki helped aid me, saved my life. I remember, but Loki is no longer that child, he is a mons-“

“He drew the poison from your wound, and now, we must draw the poison from him. Something poisons his mind. Since you were sent to Midgard, there is something twisted that has entwined itself in his heart. Something darker and colder than any Jotun winter.”

The cape shifted, and Thor turned for the door. “Mother, I do not intend to bring harm to Loki, I seek his aid, but I do not think what is between us can be healed.”

The beautiful blonde woman appeared on Tony’s screen, and sagged into an old chair with a heavy sigh. “Be safe my son… and keep your brother safe.”

 Thor didn’t respond, and the camera bounced wildly through various colored halls and doorways.  For a moment, Tony felt guilty about intruding on this, on Thor’s private life, but Loki was dangerous, and the more intel he had, the better in dealing with the crazed god.

He looked up when Thor’s cape stopped moving, and the camera fell silent, nothing but a stone wall facing the camera.

And then that familiar voice that still haunted his dreams from time to time cracked the silence.  “You must be truly desperate to come to me for help.”

Tony was almost grateful the backwards-facing camera did not pick up the image of the lanky man. He wasn’t sure he was ready to see that again, the face of the man who had brought war to his front door.

“You know why I come to you?”

“Because your beloved Midgard is burning and you cannot stop it.”

The camera shifted and Tony could almost taste Thor’s unease. “The Abatu are appearing.”

“Ah, and that is outside of your powers is it not?” Tony could hear the smirk in Loki’s voice, “Why would I aid you when all I have to do to watch your precious Earth burn is nothing?”

“In exchange for your aid, your powers will be returned to you.”

“My powers fully restored?”

“…half restored.”

“Hm…a pity that a half-cast spell does no harm.”

“Will you accept this offer?”

“All of my powers returned. I can fight nothing without my full strength.”

 “…All of them restored.” Thor said slowly, “Once you have proved yourself.”

Loki chuckled, “Are you prepared to pay that price?”

“No!” Tony yelled at the screen.

“Your powers will only be restored once the threat to Midgard is resolved. Until then you will have no offensive powers and not be able to inflict harm on any living creature.”

“Ah, now the mighty Thor tries to tighten the reigns.” Loki mused, “Pain is so very delicate …Far too delicate for such broad restrictions. No offensive skills unless I am provoked or defending myself. That is fair, is it not?”

Thor slowly nodded, “But you will not kill any Midgardians.”

“I will not use magic to harm a soul.”

“…You agree to these terms then?” Thor shifted again.

“Do you agree to my terms?”

Thor sighed softly, “Yes.  When you exit the cell the deal will be done. We will travel to the bifrost, and return to Midgard…. There is one more thing.” He turned his back to the cell, and Tony pushed from the screen before looking again. The slim, pale devil was leaning casually against the wall of his glass-enclosed cell, legs stretched out in front of him. His hair was longer, and greasy, and his clothes were plain, no overly complicated armor and leather padding.  There was a soft click and the glass began to slide down into the floor. Tony was transfixed by Loki. He didn’t look like the same man who had tried to take over Earth. He was so… thin, almost transparently pale. He looked like something from a hospital ward, not a crazy homicidal maniac.

“You should know that when you betray me, I will kill you.” Thor kept his voice steady.

Tony leaned closer to the screen as too bright green eyes flickered up straight into Tony’s camera. Something like relief flickered briefly over Loki’s features before a slow Cheshire smile curved his lips.  

“When do we start?”

The image faded until there was nothing but static over a flickering black abyss. 


	2. Finger Tips

Tony stared at the blank screen for several long moments before taking a deep breath and getting up. "Jarvis, call Rogers."

"Yes sir."

The phone rang three times before Steve picked up, "Tony?"

"Hey, I think that Point Break's gonna be back with his brother soon."

"What? How do you know that?"

"Just a hunch." Tony said after a moment, "I mean, it's looking a little cloudy, right?" Tony took a chance, guessing that the sky had to be darkening, preparing to storm and rain down the thunder god with his trickster sidekick.

He could practically hear Steve frowning, "Yeah, I suppose it is a little cloudy. You really think Thor is coming back with Loki? We need to get a containment area ready. We can't just let Loki into the populace. There would be mass panic if someone saw him. New York is still—"

"Yeah, I know." Tony cleared his throat past the sudden dryness that seemed to happen any time anyone mentioned New York. "I'm sure Fury can rig up another floating glass prison. Hell, he probably already has."

"...He actually has."

Tony grinned, "Great, so we've got a room for tall, dark and loony."

He briefly flashed to that too thin face of Loki leaving the prison cell, but shook the thought away, "Just keep an eye out for some lightning stuff. I'm tracking for the energy spikes associated with the Rosenberg bridge. The second I get something I'll send you the data and fly that way."

"Do you think it’s safe for Loki to be back here on Earth?" Steve asked. "I know these dogs are attacking but-"

"Look, I don't like it. Fighting one bad blast of voodoo with another sounds like a surefire way to screw things up to me, but we're gonna have to work with Thor on this, and hope he can keep a handle on Loki this time around. I bet Asgardian prison has mellowed him out a bit."

"Or made him worse than ever," Steve sighed, "Help me keep close tabs on him. We can't let him pull the wool over our eyes and mess this up."

"Don't worry Rogers. I'll have Jarvis keep tabs on him, and we can get surveillance set up in whatever room he ends up living in. He won't be able to sneeze without us knowing about it." Tony tried to sound confident, but truth of the matter was it made him beyond nervous that Loki would be here.

He knew that it didn't matter if they knew every move Loki made, that didn't mean they would ever guess what Loki's game was or what he was playing at. Loki played his cards tight by waving them around like a madman, and trying to predict what a madman would do next was something Tony had never mastered. He knew it was just a matter of time before Loki sent the house of cards falling all around them again, but he wanted to reassure Steve. Crazy or not, Loki was their best bet at getting at whatever was behind these demon dogs that were appearing all over Earth. People were starting to talk about end times, and the entire globe seemed on edge, this needed to be resolved before someone in power did something very stupid.

"We've beaten Loki before, just need to poke Banner a bit, and I'm sure we won't have a single problem with our favorite psychopath."

Steve sighed heavily, "I guess we do need to get Banner ready for this. We can't have another incident on the hellicarrier. A lot of people died the last time that happened."

Tony rubbed his temples, "Yeah, I know. Look, I can build a containment unit here at the tower. We can keep those two separated except for in wide-open spaces. That works, yeah?"

"I guess so Tony, but you really want to keep Loki close to you?"

"I'll be fine. I can summon the suit to me now, he won't be able to take me off guard, and with my tech, I can get scans of him, see with hocus pocus he's casting. That way if he starts doing anything weird, we can nip it in the bud. It'll be fine, scout’s honor."

Steve sighed, "I don't like it, but I think you're right. We need to keep Loki away from as many people as possible and where we can keep a close eye on him. Otherwise, he might just disappear, and we don't have time for another game of hide and go seek with him."

"Well, I'll get a room ready for him here." Tony said, "Just keep an eye out. I'll talk to you later." He hung up, and set to work with Jarvis, getting a new containment area set up.

Almost an hour later, Jarvis flashed a spike of energy across the screen. "Sir, I believe a bridge is about to form."

The coordinates appeared on the screen. "Suit me up and let Rogers know." As soon as the faceplate clanked into place, he headed out to the balcony and took to the sky as clouds gathered overhead and lightning flickered over the clouds.

Steve buzzed in over the suit's interface, "You heading out with the team?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, I've got Natasha and Clint loaded up, we're coming in by jet."

"No Banner?"

"He wanted to stay behind and run some scans on the landing."

Tony shook his head, "Well hopefully, we'll be back out here in a flash. Hey, I see you. I'm pulling up beside you all now."

"See you down below." Steve disconnected the call as the jet whisked by, Tony flying close to it, but landing a safe distance away as the jet eased to the ground.

"Banner's saying this is the most likely area." Steve called over the din of thunder.

Natasha and Clint scanned the area, watching and categorizing everything. Clint's hands were light on his bow, and Natasha's fingers grazed over her guns.

"Energy's spiking, think everyone ought to take a step back." Tony called as the sky grew into a mass of dark, whirling clouds.

Steve, Natasha, Clint, and Tony took shelter back inside the jet, watching through the narrow windows as a bolt of light slammed into the ground, and two dark shadows appeared on the ground. Tony waited until the energy levels dropped before getting back outside, Natasha and Steve were at his side, weapons at the ready while Clint stayed towards the back, bow trained on the thinner of the two shadows.

"Friends. I return." Thor slowly got up to his feet, Loki stayed on his knees at Thor's side, head down. Tony noted that his armor was much thinner than the last time he was on Earth.

"Loki." The word was muttered like a curse under Clint's breath. His muscles tensed, fingers drawing back, and ready to fire.

"Hello again hawk." Loki slowly brought his face up, and then stood.

Thor glanced between Loki, and his mortal allies. "Loki is here to aid us. He will bring no harm to anyone but our enemies."

"Forgive me if I find that a bit hard to believe." Clint growled faintly.

Loki smirked faintly as he looked around the area. Tony had Jarvis center in on Loki, measuring every possible reading and trying to compare it to the last saved file of Loki's scans from when he was held captive by Shield. Body temperature was the same, freakishly low, and the energy fields around him swirled and spiked in strange patterns that Tony had never seen before. It was fascinating to watch, and he noted that these energy patterns didn't spike as high as the original ones from Shield, they were actually only at about a third of the power, and on a totally different, much lower wavelength. Whatever sort of bind Thor had put in place on his powers seemed to be doing the trick.

"Well, now that these lovely pleasantries are out of the way, we all really should be going. I've got a nice little room already put together for you reindeer games."

Loki looked towards Tony, face impassive. "Well, I believe you will have some issues to handle here first." He glanced away from the jet and towards the horizon.

Tony frowned, "Jarvis, what’s out there?"

"Sir, that appears to be a group of the creatures called the Abatu approaching at high speed."

"Dammit, get ready boys and girls, the party's here." Tony took to the air to try to head them off.

Steve grabbed his shield and Thor began spinning his hammer, gathering the clouds overhead. Clint loaded up his bow, and beside him, sparks flew from Natasha's wrists, ready for a fight. Loki however, stayed exactly where he was, watching the approaching of the screaming demon dogs.

"Thor, can you funnel them in?" Steve called.

Thor nodded, lightning rained down from the sky.

The dogs screamed but kept bounding forward. Steve lurched towards them, slamming his shield into the head of the closest creature. It whimpered and hit the ground hard but was back up in just a few seconds, jaws latching onto Steve's forearm. Clint fired an arrow into the dog's back; it went limp as two more rose up to take its place. Natasha was taking down one of the dogs; hands around its throat as it snarled wildly beneath her while her built in electrical shock devices fried its skin, and it finally fell silent.

Tony flew overhead, several of the beasts bounding after him; Tony fired at them as they took chase, "Just like a regular dog chasing cars." He banked hard, groaning when the dogs took it with ease.

One repulsor blast sent a dog slamming into a bolt of lightning Thor was crashing down, but another dog leapt up onto the jet, and then soared high enough to grab onto Tony's boot and start pulling him to earth. He kicked, but the unnaturally sharp fangs pierced into the repulsor, crunching through metal. The boot spark and finally lost power. He started easing down towards the ground as the three repulsors worked over time. He cut the power to all the repulsors, and let himself crash to the ground, using the force of his landing to snap its neck.

In an instant another one was on Tony's back, dragging him flat to the ground as it clawed frantically at his armor. He could hear metal screeching and peeling back, and sighed with relief when he felt the dog cry out and fall off his back.

"We can't keep this up." Tony muttered as Steve grabbed Tony's arm, and pulled him to his feet.

"We can't let them just run wild. There are towns not far from here!" Steve growled, “Thor, keep them contained to this area!”

 "I wasn't going to say let's just run off and let them have at." Tony rolled his eyes, "Watch your twelve o'clock!"

Steve turned just in time to deflect the leaping dog with his shield. The dog crashed to the ground, skidding over the dirt before getting back to its feet and circling around Steve and Tony. There was a sharp, strangled yelp from one of the other dogs behind Tony’s back and he chanced looking towards the sound, and finding Loki, standing tall, blood dripping down his arm, his hands firmly around the throat of one of the animals, it was dripping shadow onto the ground as it screamed and struggled to get out of Loki's grasp. He tightened his grip until the animal fell silent. When another dog attacked, he battered it with the corpse of its ally, and then sank upon it with the fury of a wild beast.  

Tony looked away and tried to focus on his own fights as more dogs came and surrounded him, tearing at his suit, ripping off chunks of metal and electrical circuits. The sheer jaw strength was frightening, and Tony got first-hand experience when one sank its teeth straight into his now bared arm, and ripped into the skin. He grabbed at the back of its neck with his free hand, trying to throw the beast off but it held tight, blood pooling in its mouth and dribbling to the ground. He felt himself falling to a knee as the dog pulled at his arm, and he was about to hit the ground.

Loki's pale hands sank around either side of the beast's jaws, thin fingers not reacting to the jagged teeth that ripped into his skin. There was a terrible cracking, wet sound and the dog screamed before Loki threw the body to the ground.

"Uh...thanks there reindeer games."

Loki didn't acknowledge him, watching as the dogs began to back all together until the ground turned dark beneath their feet and they disappeared like shadows in the noonday sun. Soon all that was left was blood, not even the bodies of the slain dogs lingered.

"Everyone alright?" Steve called after a moment.

"Yeah. Think I'll live. Maybe just turn into a werewolf or something." Tony tried to joke over the throbbing pain of his arm.

Natasha wordlessly went to Tony’s side and applied a tourniquet, tightening it to stop the flow of blood from the vicious bite wound.

Tony took a few deep breaths, "Well, looks like we won, right?"

"If you call the damn things running off, a win." Clint grunted from the ground, Steve stood over him, trying to tend to several claw marks that ran over Clint's forearms and throat.

"We need to get back to base so you all can be treated." Steve said, looking at Natasha, "Can Tony move?"

"I can move fine!" Tony snapped.

Steve sighed, "You're bleeding. You and Clint both are bleeding pretty badly."

"I can help." Loki stepped forward, gore from the dogs dripped down his pale arms. He brought a finger to his lips and licked it clean before wiping the rest on his thin armor.

"Uh yeah. No. That's not happening." Tony shook his head, the movement left him dizzy and he flopped his head back onto the ground.

Thor looked over his brother, then to the men on the ground, "Loki has no offensive magic at his disposal, but he can use magic to mend bone and flesh. I have seen him use it on soldiers in Asgard."

Steve frowned, looking at Loki, then to Clint. The wound on Clint’s neck was bleeding more, oozing through the pressure Steve was trying to put on it.

Natasha looked at Steve, her eyes hard before she turned to Loki. "Do it. But one wrong step…"

Loki's lips slowly curved into a serpent smile as he nodded and approached Clint, pulling Steve's hands away and putting his hands over the wounds on Clint's neck. A dark green spark began travelling over Clint's body, and the archer's back arched as the assassin screamed. The sound froze the blood in Tony's veins. He'd never heard Clint scream like that. Hell, he'd never heard more than a grunt of pain from Clint.

Tony stared, "What the hell did you-"

"There." Loki cut him off, pulling his hands away, and leaving Clint limp, unconscious, but wound free on the ground.

“And now, your turn Stark." Loki turned towards Tony.

Tony kicked his feet, trying to push away, but Loki grabbed his bare wrist before he could get very far.

A thousand pinpricks of pain and cold ripped over his body, and Tony could vaguely hear himself screaming in the distance. The ripping cold speared through his body, circling closer and closer to the reactor. He could feel himself trying to scream, trying to stop it, but the green sparks flickered up to his reactor, and the world went dark.

It wasn't a darkness like passing out, that was something Tony was familiar with. No, this was a darkness that hurt, that ripped him to shreds and then put him together backwards. The darkness screamed, and howled at Tony, tangible, and hungry. There was a pinprick of light, and Tony scrambled back towards it, clawing desperately to get away from the darkness consuming him from the inside out.

He sat up gasping for air, and looking around for a fight. The hospital room was simple, Steve sitting at his side, sketching in a small notebook. "Hey. Welcome back." Steve offered a faint smile, "Are you okay?"

"Where is the little devil, I'll wring his neck myself. I'll-"

"Loki's next door. He hasn't woken up since he healed you." Steve spoke quickly, "You both started screaming and then you both passed out."

Tony frowned, "Clint?"

Steve shook his head, "Clint's been up since then. He came to just after you two passed out."

"...Did he say anything about what happened when Loki healed him?"

Steve frowned, "No. Well, he said it felt like he'd broken every bone in his body all at once."

"No...darkness?"

"...No? Not that he mentioned?" Steve leaned forward, "Why?"

Tony licked his lips, "I think something went wrong with Loki's magic and my tech." He looked at his arm where the dog's teeth marks were only faded marks, barely a reminder. "When he was...with the...glowstick...it didn't work on me." He tapped on his reactor. "Guess he forgot about it."

Steve frowned, "I guess so. We'll have to remember that in the future. You sure you're okay?"

Tony nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine." He laid back against his pillow.

"Well, let me talk to the doc, and see if maybe we can get you out of here."

"Thanks." He managed a smile as Steve left the room. He took a deep breath, and shuddered.

He could still feel that creeping darkness lurking under his skin, reaching out and threatening to pull him back in. He looked down at his reactor. It didn't look different, no strange colors, no strange sounds or noises, but somehow it felt heavier, darker. He took a deep breath, and laid back into the pillows. Just another nightmare, that was all that screaming darkness had been, nothing more than what tormented him every night.

He rolled over, and carefully got out of the bed, testing his balance, glad to find everything was in one piece and he easily could pace around the room. He peered out into the hallway, spotting Steve and Thor in the hallway talking in, what must have seemed like hushed voices for them, but whispering was not Thor's strong suit.

"Loki does not stir. He does not appear injured, but I cannot rouse him. I fear the man of iron's metal trinket has interfered with Loki's magic, and left him injured."

Tony frowned, and looked towards the door Thor was motioning to. He waited for the blondes to both be looking away before he crept to the room, and slid inside.

It was strange seeing Loki still, and asleep in a bed. Strange to see him looking so very...human. His breathing was labored, and his hands curled into fists, wrapped up in the sheets and tugging at them. His sharp eyebrows were drawn downwards, lips sealed tightly together.

Tony stepped closer, "Hey. Reindeer Games."

No response.

He took another step, "Hey. Wake up." He clapped his hands.

No response.

He sighed, and went to grab Loki's shoulder, "Hey, look sleeping beaut-" The instant his hand touched Loki's shoulder, the screaming darkness slammed into him full force, devouring him, and the room around him disappeared as the pain consumed everything else. He couldn't pinpoint what hurt exactly, or even begin to describe the pain. He only knew that pain had become a part of his skin, stitched along the seams of his body and crawling out through his pores. He couldn't breath and choked for air. Somewhere in the darkness, he heard someone else screaming, and a single distinctive pain shot through each finger joint one by one. He swore he could feel the skin bubbling, burning, melting off his body.

There was a sharp gasp, then a burst of dark green that spiraled and narrowed until Tony realized he was staring into the too green center of Loki's eyes.

He stumbled backwards, "What the hell was that?"

"Why are you in my chambers?" Loki sat up.

"Jesus, I was just making sure you were still alive!" Tony snapped.

"You have your answer. Now get out."

Tony swallowed, "What was that?"  

"What was what?" Loki narrowed his eyes, "What did you see?"

"...I didn't see anything, just..." he shook his head, "Nevermind. Glad you're okay there hot stuff. Just uh... try not to pass out on the field again, alright?"

Loki kept his eyes focused on Tony as the man backed from the room, running into Thor on his escape. Thor looked over Tony's head.

"Loki, you wake."

"Yes." He turned to let his feet hit the floor and slowly stood.

"What ails you?"

"Nothing. I have not used my magic for healing in many years, I simply had forgotten how taxing it can be." He held his hands out and slowly flexed his fingers one by one. Tony watched Loki's lips move, and he realized the god was counting, checking that each finger was still there. Tony glanced down at his own hands.

"I am glad you are well. Captain Rogers wishes for us to all gather to discuss what is known about the Abatu. You will join us."

"I will meet you there shortly. I need a moment." Loki brought his hands to his side, flexing his fingers out, then curling them back into fists. “A moment alone.” He amended.

Steve frowned faintly, but Thor nodded, “We will be in the hallway when you are ready.” He ushered Steve and Tony out of the room, and shut the door behind them.

Tony could hear Steve and Thor talking, but he was focused on watching Loki through the small glass window in the door.

Loki stayed perfectly still, staring down at his hands, and taking slow deep breathes as he counted to ten over and over and over again. 


	3. Coffee Break

“Why do I find it really hard to believe you don’t know anything about these alien dogs?” Clint frowned, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned back in his seat.

“They are called Abatu, not dogs. There, see? I did provide some information for your use. Are you pleased now hawk?” Loki sneered.

Steve took a deep breath, “Loki, you’ve got to have more information than that.”

Thor looked towards Loki, “I know you are familiar with these creatures. You are to offer your aid or else-”

“Or else our agreement is voided. I am aware.” Loki stretched his arms out in front of him, inspecting his hands, “The creatures are of a magical origin. Their conjurer I know not. Their purpose I cannot attempt to surmise.”

“So, what, we have a human magic user on our hands? Someone on earth summoning these things?” Bruce asked, speaking up for the first time.

Loki glanced towards the scientist, and then towards the door. “Doubtful. Abatu are dangerous, dark magic. For a human to have mastered it and to be able to control it is unlikely.”

“So, something not human is sending alien creatures to attack Earth. Why does that sound so familiar?” Clint snapped.

Natasha put a hand to Clint’s shoulder, and squeezed. “These attacks began three weeks after New York. Is it possible some of the Chitauri are responsible?”

Loki’s hand slowly curled into a fist, “That is not possible.”

“And what about you? Is it possible you’re summoning these things?” she asked.

“If I wanted to summon a pack of mangy cur, why they’re all already in this room.” Loki smirked.

Thor quickly spoke up as Clint pushed his chair back and stood up. “Impossible. As soon as Loki returned to Asgard, his magic was stripped from him. He would not have had the strength to cast such a spell across realms.” Thor said, “He is not responsible.”

Steve glanced at Clint, then to Loki, “Let’s try to keep this civil.”

“They did attack Loki too.” Tony pointed out, “So, who else knows magic that wants earth?”

“That may be the first intelligent question yet,” Loki leaned back in his chair, looking to the ceiling, “There are not many who can manipulate energies and craft spells. I know of one, and these dogs do not bear her scent.”

“Her?” Thor frowned.

“She is irrelevant in all matters, especially this one.” He waved his hand dismissively, “Until the next encounter with these creatures I can tell you no more, and unless I have more access to my magic, I will be able to tell you nothing more. As of right now, I lack the strength to track their signature.”

Thor crossed his arms, and the two once-brothers stared each other down.

Tony finally spoke up, “So, magic doesn’t interact well with our technology, right?”

“What are you prattling on about?” Loki sighed, glancing towards Tony.

“Magic and tech, like with the glowstick of destiny.” he tapped on the reactor, and swore he saw Loki flinch, “Anyways, if that’s the case, we can probably build something to handle these hellhounds, maybe neutralize whatever’s creating them.”

Loki was silent so long, Tony was convinced that he wasn’t going to answer, but he finally spoke in a very soft voice, “Magic and technology are brothers. They are connected in ways you cannot begin to understand. Your metal could hold the beasts for a time yes, but it would not neutralize them.”

Tony frowned, “Then what-”

“The trip from Asgard has left me tired. Where might I rest?” Loki stood up suddenly.

Steve glanced around the room before standing up, “Here. I can show you your chambers for now.”

Loki let the blond captain lead him out of the room.

Clint let out a long breath as they left, “Are we really letting him in on this?”

“Loki knows more about magic than anyone else in all of the realms.” Thor said, “If anyone knows enough to aid us in stopping these beasts, it’s Loki.”

“And if anyone is most likely to lead us into a disaster it’s Loki.” Clint hissed, “Do you remember what he caused the last time he was on the hellicarrier?”

Natasha pulled her hand from Clint’s shoulder, “No one’s forgotten that.”

Bruce rubbed the bridge of his nose, “We really don’t have a choice though. This stuff is out of my realm, out of all of our areas. We don’t know anything about whatever these things are or what they’re after. If Loki can help with that, well it might be worth the risk of having him here.”

“I can give Loki more of his strength back. He is still forbidden from harming anyone unless it is in direct defense of his life.” Thor nodded, “I believe him when he says he can track those dogs, and I know that he could not be involved in this. He has been in Asgard and without access to any of his skills.”

“I don’t trust him.” Clint murmured.

“Yeah, well join the club.” Tony rubbed the back of his head, “Guess I’m gonna turn into my room at the casa de Shield for the night.”

Bruce gave Tony a tired wave and smile as he left, Thor, Clint, and Natasha continued talking as Tony walked out into the hallways, and back to his room. He flopped onto the bed, rubbing his temples.

He pulled out his phone, “Jarvis. Anything else on those mangy mutts?” He looked over the data from the last battle.

“There are spikes in energy around the creatures sir, but it follows no pattern I am familiar with.” Jarvis reported as Tony poured over the data again.

He yawned, and shook his head. “Shit, Jarvis. How long has it been since I’ve slept?”

“You have gone with less than an hour of sleep for over 54 hours sir. Might I suggest-”

“Yeah, I know.” Tony sighed, “Okay. Jarvis, monitor my sleep cycle. Wake me before I hit any REM or anything.”

“Sir, that is not healthy-”

“Good night Jarvis.” Tony shoved his phone under his pillow before he stumbled to the small bathroom and splashed water on his face. He’d gone longer without sleep but this fighting made his bones ache. He rolled his shoulders, decided a shower could wait and crawled back into bed, smashing his face into the pillow, and taking slow deep breaths to try to relax.

For the first time in weeks, Tony feel asleep without the aid of alcohol.

Red poured over him, thick and hot liquid dripped from above, and he flinched, jumping backwards through the darkness. “Jarvis!” he yelled, grabbing at his wrist trying to find the band to summon the suit to him but his fingers just fumbled over bare skin.

“Jarvis!” he yelled again, ducking down and trying to catch his breath. “It’s a dream.” he muttered to himself, slowly looking up.

A dark cave engulfed him on all sides, dark burgundy liquid ran from crevices along the dark stone and dripped onto the floor around him. He curled his arms around his chest, and peered towards the only way in or out that he could see, a thin tunnel. He took another deep breath before cautiously heading into the tunnel. Any second now, those men were going to appear, the car battery was going to rev through his chest and rip out his heart, but instead only a suffocating darkness washed over him.

A pressure choked around his throat, and he coughed, scratching at his throat, but nothing touched him. Stumbling forward he could just barely make out two figures in front of him. One was bound to a chair, while the other stood over him. Tony tensed, clenching his fists.

The unbound figure leaned over, grabbing the prisoner’s mouth, and forcing it open. Tony felt his own jaw ache and creak as the man’s mouth was forced to the point of dislocation. The pain burst through his head, and he dropped down to his knees. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the man holding something white hot and bringing it towards the wide-mouthed, trapped man. His screams curled into the echoing sounds of the bound man as pain ruptured through his mouth, bursting and blinding.

“TONY!”

He woke with Steve over him. Without a thought, he punched Steve right in the jaw and toppled out of bed.

Steve rubbed his jaw, “Tony. You were dreaming.”

Tony gulped in air, holding to his chest, running his fingers along the seams of metal against skin. “What’s….What’s happening?” Tony asked. “You came to get me for something I’m assuming.”

Steve stared at him. “No. Jarvis sent me an alert on my phone, and then I heard you screaming. Are you alright?”

“Fine. Just a bad dream.” Tony shook his head, when he noticed Steve just staring, he cleared his throat and sat up straight, “I said I’m fine cap. No worries, just a bad dream. Happens to us all.”

“Do you need anything?”

No…actually yeah. A cup of coffee would be great.”

“Tony, it’s 3 in the morning.”

“Coffee knows no time.”

Steve sighed, “Fine. I’ll go get you a cup.” Steve left the room.

Tony let out a deep breath, and hurried to the bathroom to shower, and try to wash away that dream. He’d never had a nightmare like that before. He could still feel a dull ache in his jaw and a burning along his throat. He gargled with some mint mouthwash, hoping that would wash away the flavor of pain coating his body, but it didn’t.

He was dressed and on his Starkpad when Steve returned with coffee. “Just set it down. I’m gonna run to the lab and look at some of these magic mutt scans, see if I can make some sense out of them.”

“Tony, are you sure you’re alright? “

“Look Steve, we’re not gonna sit and talk about our feelings. I’m fine and I’ve got work.” Tony tucked the Starkpad under his arm and picked up the coffee, “Thanks for the coffee. See you for morning debriefing in a few hours.”  He patted Steve’s shoulder, and left before the captain could respond.

Sagging into the lab chair, he huddled over the coffee and took a long inhale of the warm, earthy scent of the slightly burnt coffee. “Thanks for waking me up Jarvis.”

“I apologize sir, I did endeavor to wake you, but you would not.”

Tony shook his head, “Alright, let’s get some work done at least.” He popped his knuckles.

“What’s our little diva been up to?”

“I assume you mean Loki sir.”

“The one and only. Give me access to any sort of feed that’s live on Loki. Video, thermal, whatever Shield’s got, I want.”

“Yes sir.” Jarvis answered immediately, and within a few seconds the screens were appearing. A flick of his wrists threw the screens into the air displaying all around him.

“They did manage to put together another little hamster ball. I’ll be damned.” Tony shook his head, watching the glass walled-room almost identical to the one Loki’d been placed in during his first capture by the Avengers. He noted that a cot had been added, and a small section with blurred plastic with a dark shape behind it. Tony assumed that was where the bathroom was and the resident god was currently located.

“Show me footage starting right after Loki was put in this cell. Triple speed.”

“Yes sir.” The footage flickered out and then returned to the screen. Loki took a few steps into the cell, looking back at someone and smirking before the door closed.  A few minutes later, Loki began pacing the room in slow circles.

Tony watched the video feed, seeing Loki’s lips murmured as he walked the room. “Jarvis, how’s your lip reading?”

“Just upgraded sir. The subject is counting.”

“Counting? Like 1, 2, 3?”

“Yes sir.”

“What number is he at?”

“Currently at 27.”

“Let me know when he stops.” He watched as Loki took a turn around the room.

He stopped at the cot, and then began walking straight across the room. “Subject has started at 1.” When he reached the opposite wall, Jarvis announced he’d stopped counting.

“He’s measuring out the room.” Tony puzzled aloud, “Comparing it to home sweet home’s prison cell?”

He jumped when there was a faint glimmer of blue in Loki’s hand, and he pulled something over his palm, flinching at it. He dipped his fingers against his palm, coating them in blood? “The hell did he do?” Tony stood up.

Loki moved to the door of the cell, leaning down and slowly sketching out strange shapes on the floor. He stepped back and repeated the designs three more times, evenly spaced throughout the room. He dropped his head, and gave a sharp flick of his wrist.  Green lights flared from the floor for just a split second before the blood vanished.

“What the hell? Freeze video.” he stared at the screen where Loki stood unmoving in the same spot. 

“Jarvis, run analysis on the marks Loki put on the cell floor.”

Jarvis traced out the shapes on the floor, “No known matches to symbols found.”

“Are those things still on the floor?” he asked, squinting at the video, “They aren’t visible anymore.”

“Markings are still present sir.” Jarvis reported.

“Great, shut down video feed. Let’s go pay the princess a visit.”

He followed Jarvis’ directions to the cell, not surprised to find two guards outside of the room. Hill was sitting nearby, watching a display showing all of the data on Loki.

“Stark.” Hill looked up, “What can I do for you?”

“What the hell is he doing?” he pointed towards the screen.

“Taking a shower by the looks of it.” she said after a moment. Behind her, the screens showed a blurred figure behind the plastic screens.

“But all the…” Tony frowned, “He did something.”

“He walked in circles for about an hour then went to bed. He got up a few minutes ago.” she paused, “Are you cutting into our feed?”

“No. I mean yes, I am. But no, he’s doing something.”  Tony shook his head, “I’m gonna go ask him a few questions.”

“Stark-”

“Thanks!” he grinned, pushing past the doors and stunned guards and into the brightly lit room. “Good morning sunshine!”  

Loki appeared from behind the shower partition, re-dressed in his earlier attire.

“What did you do?”

“I went to sleep. A foreign concept to you?” Loki murmured. “What do you wish for man of iron?”

“What voodoo did you use?”

“What?” Loki’s eyes narrowed.

“Mr. Stark, get out of here.” Hill demanded, “You’re not authorize-”

“UV lights.” Tony snapped his fingers, turning to Hill, “Turn on UV lights.”

“Mr. Stark, no.”

“He’s done something, and I don’t know how your crew missed it but I didn’t. Turn UV lights on now.”

He and Hill glared at one another before Hill glanced over her shoulder, “Hit light set 7.”

The lights in the room clicked off and slowly the purple glow coated the room. The floor under Loki’s feet sprang to life, swirling in rich patterns illuminating the floors, swirling in large, sweeping patterns across the room. Loki stared down at the patterns, and at the glow clinging to his hands.

“Sir, we have a situation.” Hill spoke into her ear piece.

“What are the marks?” Tony asked, “You’re already busted, so fess up.”

“Fess up?” Loki repeated, staring down at his hands, and the way the light bathed over them. “I have nothing to confess.”

“Your floor is covered in some kind of voodoo.”

Loki sighed, stepping back to the bed, and sitting down as Fury barged into the room.

“Now, what the hell is going on here?” he demanded, and Tony noticed Thor and Steve coming in right behind the director.

“One of the least restful nights I have ever experienced,” Loki answered, glancing towards the group outside the glass walls of his room.

“Thor, do you recognize any of these symbols on the floor?” Steve asked.

Thor walked around the edges of the cell, his brows furrowed before looking up at Loki. “These are containment runes. What are you doing Loki?”

“Containment?” Steve looked from Thor to Loki.

“Trying to keep something out, or keep something in there Lokes?” Tony asked.

Loki scowled at the name, “I have broken no part of our agreement Thor. The runes present no danger to any living creature, and their effects do not hinder the running of this transport device. Their design is for my own personal use.”  

Fury shook his head, “Uh-uh. You don’t get to come back onto my ship, and just make your own rules and draw all over your cell.” He looked towards the control station and the agents supervising, “Make it rain.”

Loki stood up as the top of the cell opened and a small drain appeared in the center of the room. “What…” Liquid rained down from the top of the cell, and Loki sputtered, covering his head with his arms.

Eventually the deluge stopped, and Loki stood in the middle of the room, dripping wet. Tony coughed, sputtering into a laugh, “You look like a cat who just got its first bath.”

“There. No more weird marks on my floor. Do that again and that will rain all night.” Fury shook his head, “Security doubled.”

“So, you bring me to aid you and then dump water on my person, and my private chambers? You expect me to sleep on a mattress dredged with water and continue my aid of you?”

“That’s the drill. You’re lucky you’ve got a room at all.” Fury crossed his arms.

“And your realm will burn without my aid. You think I would weep over the loss of your pathetic world?” Loki seethed.

“You might better start caring. You’re on this planet,” Fury countered.

“Sir, I do think Loki does have a point, making him sleep on a water soaked mattress in wet clothes isn’t right.” Steve said, “We have spare rooms we could put him in.”

“None of them are as secure.” Fury shook his head.

“Get him a change of clothing and a new cot to sleep on.” Thor said, “Do not use those runes again Loki. Not without divulging their purpose.”  

“That was not a part of your bargain. You bound me to do no harm to a living soul, and I have kept up my end of the bargain.“

“You cannot be trusted Loki.” Thor’s hands slowly curled into fists. 

Steve sighed, “Since we’re already awake, why don’t we all meet in the lab and see if there’s anything we might have overlooked?” Steve suggested.

“I require a change of clothing before I go anywhere.” Loki growled.

“Don’t get your wet leather panties into a bunch.” Tony shook his head, “There’s some scrubs in the lab you can change into.”

Loki frowned, but nodded, “Very well.” Thor went to the door to wait as Fury opened it. He grabbed his ex-brother by the arm and escorted him down the hallway, Steve and Tony right behind.

When they reached the lab, Steve started a pot of coffee brewing, while Tony scrounged around for the spare set of scrubs they kept around for Bruce. He found the pale green items and tossed them at Loki, “There’s the bathroom.”

Loki caught the clothes and slipped into the bathroom. Wet leather thudded to the floor over the sound of coffee bubbling. Tony poured himself another cup, offering one to Thor who declined. Steve poured himself a small cup with just a pinch of sugar.

“So, he can’t just make his clothes appear anymore?” Tony asked, “Like the whole Germany outfit change?”

“To summon his armor to him would allow Loki too great a chance at causing harm. It cannot be risked.” Thor mumbled.

“Huh.” Tony sipped his coffee, “So I guess we need to get clothes for him.”

“Fury’s team is working on it.” Steve confirmed, “He should have a wardrobe by the time the sun’s up.”

Thor’s brow stayed furrowed, staring at a spot on the floor. Tony let the silence wash over them and focused on his coffee. Way too early for this.

Loki rejoined them, looking ridiculous in the too-big scrubs that hung off of his slim frame. The shirt collar hung over one shoulder, and the pants barely hit below his knees, but he didn’t complain. Without waiting for the offer he poured himself a cup of coffee, adding more sugar and cream than Tony had ever seen anyone use, and then just held the beverage between his hands.

“Any new information to discuss?” Steve asked.

“As I said previously, until the creatures attack again, I do not have enough information to provide more specific details.” Loki took a slow sip of the coffee.

“Well, tell us about how you know about the Abatu then.” Tony hopped onto a lab bench.

“It is not relevant.”

“I think it is.” Tony countered.

“If you’ve got experience with them, that would help.” Steve rationalized.

“I do have experience with them. I do not know how to summon them. I do not know how to kill them, and I do not wish to share that experience.”

“Come on, any little bit of information can help.” Steve said.

“Tell us what you know.” Thor stood up straight, fixing his gaze on Loki.

 The two glared at one another, and a shiver ran down Tony’s spine as an unseen cold touch trailed down his spine.

He jumped off the bench as Jarvis chimed in his pocket, “Sir, detecting energy readings consistent with the Abatu.”

“Location?” Tony asked; Steve and Thor were already heading to the door.   

“The air craft hanger five floors below you sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really love writing with music... I'm curious what songs you think fit with Sweeter Than Pain! Let me know either here or on tumblr (lash-worthe)  
> <3


End file.
